


Three Little Professors

by IreneADonovan



Series: Rare Pairs 2019 [10]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Anal Sex, Canon Disabled Character, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles in a Wheelchair, Erik Has Feelings, Established Relationship, Multi, OT3, POV Jean, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 15:59:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17984204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneADonovan/pseuds/IreneADonovan
Summary: Jean/Erik/Charles in an etablished relationship. Jean likes to peg them both...





	Three Little Professors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afrocurl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [afrocurl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl) in the [xmenrarepairs19](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmenrarepairs19) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Jean likes to peg them both.
> 
>  
> 
> _The title is a nod to both Bob Marley's song "Three Little Birds" and Zen &nancy's Highlander/Sentinel crossover threesome story of the same name that originally inspired me to try writing slash..._

“Welcome home, love.”

Jean bent down and kissed Charles, little more than a peck on the lips, but it was enough to send a frisson of pleasure shivering along her nerves. “I missed you,” she said.

“And I, you. How was class?”

“Long. Some of my students are idiots.”

Charles chuckled. “You sound like Erik.”

Jean grinned, the tensions of the day fading away now that she was home. “No, Erik says _all_ his students are idiots.”

“That's because they are.” Erik appeared in the living room doorway, looking über-casual, barefoot and in faded jeans and a grey t-shirt. His eyes lit as he smiled at her. “Glad you're home.”

“Me, too. I brought Chinese.”

They camped out around the coffee table, Charles in his chair, Erik on the couch, and Jean on the floor, and passed around the cartons, sharing companionably, though Erik, as always, grumbled about the shrimp not being kosher. She'd noticed, though, that this never stopped him from eating it.

Once they were down to scattered bits of rice and sauce and one lone fortune cookie -- Jean's, as neither of her lovers cared for them, Erik because they were too sweet, Charles because they weren't sweet enough -- Charles transferred to the couch. Jean took a moment to admire the flex and play of his lithe muscles, the elegant lines of his neck, and of course the glimpse of his plush ass, then she picked up her plastic-wrapped cookie and rose to her feet, taking a long stretch for the benefit of her audience.

Both men's eyes were on her as she circled the coffee table, and she made sure to shake her ass a little as she settled beside Charles. Erik slid over until his thigh pressed against her other hip. He lifted his hand toward her neck, but she batted his fingers away. “Cookie first.”

Erik huffed, pale eyes flashing.

Charles chuckled.

Jean opened her coikie, read the fortune. “This is your lucky day.”

Erik snorted; Charles chuckled again. “More like I hope it's your lucky night,” Charles said, resting his head on her shoulder.

“If we want it to come true, we need to eat the cookie, Jean said.

“We do?” Erik grumped, but when she held a piece of cookie to his lips, he ate it without further protest. Charles took his chunk silently, but he nipped playfully at her fingers.

She kept the rest of the cookie for herself, eating it in a couple of bites.

“Feeling lucky yer?” Erik asked dryly.

“I think we're all going to be feeling lucky before the night is over.”

“Did you have something in mind?” Charles asked, cobalt eyes gleaming with anticipation.

“I do,” she answered, then she kissed him, slow and deep. Kissing Charles Xavier, he of the plush crimson lips, was practically a spiritual experience. He poured everything he had into that single point of contact, made her feel like no one else in the world existed for those moments.

Then Erik's hand slid into the hair at the nape of her neck, tightening not-quite-painfully. “Share,” he said.

She let Erik turn her head toward him, the momentary pang from the loss of Charles’ mouth supplanted almost immediately by the sensation if Erik's lips crashing down on hers. Erik's kisses were pure passion and fire, primal, almost savage, and she craved them just as much as Charles’.

Once Erik turned her loose, she spoke again, a little breathless. “Meet me in the bedroom, boys.”

She rose and sashayed away, deliberately exaggerating the swish of her hips. She didn't need to look back to know Erik was just steps behind her or that Charles was pulling himself back into his chair. She smiled.

Once in the bedroom, she went straight to the small dresser where they kept their toys. Erik took a seat on the bed and watched as she withdrew her harness; a bottle of lube; a large teal dildo, metal-free, for Erik; and a vibrator, medical-grade, for Charles.

Erik's brows rose a hair. “Feeling ambitious tonight?”

“When does she not?” Charles asked as he entered the room. “That's what we get, falling in love with a woman ten years our junior.”

“Twelve, in my case,” Erik said.

Charles paused near the door to their _en suite_ bath. “I'll be out in a bit. Feel free to start without me.”

Jean grinned. “Feel free to watch.”

Charles’ answer as he headed into the bathroom was to extend a warm tendril of his telepathy into her mind. It felt almost like a hug.

Erik rose, pulled off his t-shirt, folded it, set it atop the main dresser. Jean watched the flex and play of his lean muscles, those broad shoulders.

She slipped out of her dress, set it beside Erik's shirt, stood before him in nothing but bra and panties.

His smile was almost predatory.

She grinned back at him, used her telekinesis to pop the snap on his jeans. “Don't stop.”

He used his own powers to unzip his jeans, then he pushed them down to his calves in one smooth motion. As per usual, he wore no underwear.

“Free at last,” Jean teased.

Erik grinned, his toothiest, sharkiest grin, as he stripped his jeans off the rest of the way.

Jean shed her underthings, stepped over to him. They were nearly of a height, and she gazed straight into his aqua-grey eyes as she pulled him in for another kiss. His hands cupped her ass and squeezed, gentle but firm. His hands were always magic, long-fingered and deft. She shimmied against his cock, delighting in the way his eyes widened and his grip tightened, the way his cock swelled so swiftly.

She broke the kiss. “Quick round one while we wait for Charles?”

“Of course. What did you  
have in mind?”

For an answer, Jean tightened her grip on Erik's shoulders, jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. “Climb you like a tree.”

One powerful arm circled round her back while his other hand reached down and lined up his cock. Jean eased her grip a little, lowering herself onto it. “Ready?” Erik asked, his other arm wrapping just under her ass.

“Yeah.”

He lifted her, let her down, and it took only moments for them to find a harmonious rhythm, her hands pushing up on his shoulders as he lifted her, relaxing as he brought her back down.

She rode him gleefully, that massive cock slamming up into her, filling her. It took but a few minutes before his rhythm began to falter, and she could feel his orgasm building. He came with a gasp and that dopey look common to so many men.

She kissed him and climbed off his softening cock.

He looked at her, glazed eyes slowly focusing. “I'll get a cloth,” he said, breathless, “get us cleaned up.”

“I've got it,” a now-naked Charles said, and sure enough, there was a damp washcloth draped over one arm of his chair.

“Boy Scout,” Jean teased. “Always prepared.”

Charles offered her a cheeky grin as he wheeled forward. He cleaned both of them up, gentle but thorough. “How do you want me?” he asked.

Jean considered. “I'd love to be able to see your face,” she said. “Erik, would you do the honors?”

“Of course.” He crossed to the small dresser, withdrew a pair of metal-studded bands that fit around Charles' ankles. Both Jean and Erik could use their powers on the bands and suspend Charles’ legs. The bands floated over to Charles and wrapped themselves around his ankles.

Charles wheeled over to the bed, was about to transfer onto it when Jean halted him. “Erik, sit up by the headboard,” she directed. “Charles, I want you between his legs.”

The two men began maneuvering themselves into position while Jean got herself ready. She strapped on the harness, made sure the vibrator was seated properly, then picked up the bottle of lube.

Charles was nestled against Erik's chest, legs spread and suspended, hole beckoning, pink and puckered.

She sat by him, poured a generous amount of lube onto her hand. She prepped him carefully, gently, knowing how easy it would be to injure him when he felt no pain to warn him.

When she finally judged him ready, she got on her knees on the bed and turned on the vibrator with a flick of her powers. The powerful pulsing rippled through her as she lined the vibrator up and slowly pushed in until it was deep as it could go. She wiggled her hips, and Charles gasped as the vibrator found his prostate.

She fucked him, slow and thorough, using her powers to make sure she continued to nail his prostate. She felt his orgasm build in a wave, finally cresting as his back arched and his eyes rolled back.

He melted against Erik, boneless and content.

“Give him a minute to recover, then it's your turn,” she told Erik.

Erik's icy eyes glowed hot with anticipation.

She cleaned the excess lube off Charles, left the vibrator on the bathroom counter to be dealt with later, inserted the teal dildo into the harness.

She returned to the bedroom. Charles eyes were focusing again. “How do you want us now?” he asked.

“Erik on his knees on the bed. You in your chair. I want your hands and your tongue on me while I'm fucking him.”

Charles licked his too-red lips. “Your wish is my command.” He pulled himself back into his chair, and Jean took a moment to appreciate his lithe muscles and broad shoulders.

Erik moved into position, and she retrieved the lube. He shuddered as she slipped the first finger in. She petted his ass, and he began to relax. As she began working Erik open, Charles came up behind her, pressed a kiss to her left ass cheek. His hands parted his cheeks, and his tongue dipped in, lapping gently at her sensitive flesh.

She shivered but continued to work on Erik. After a few minutes, Charles pulled back with a soft sigh. “Sorry, love, that really is murder on my back. Give me a minute, and I'll see what I can do with my fingers.”

She looked over her shoulder at him. “You know I never want you to do anything that hurts you. Take a break while I finish prepping Erik.”

Charles’ cobalt eyes twinkled. “Sounds good, love. You know I like to watch.” He stretched, a little gingerly, and one hand went to his back, massaging it ruefully.

She returned her attention to Erik.

Once she was satisfied he was ready, she lubed up the dildo and eased in. Erik stiffened, and Jean paused, giving his body time to accommodate.

“Keep going,” he said.

She eased deeper. Erik continued to breathe shallowly, but she felt him beginning to relax.

“Are we good to go?” she asked once the dildo was fully sheathed.

“Yeah.”

As she set a rhythm, building in speed just the way Erik liked, Charles’ hand slipped between her legs, and she gasped.

Charles finger-fucked her mercilessly as she fucked Erik. She trembled under the sensual assault, as did Erik. She could feel his arousal building in counterpoint to her own, sense his cock, hard and leaking, aching for release. She reached around and stroked it, pushing him over the edge.

His burst of pleasure triggered her own orgasm, and she felt Charles riding along. She drifted back contentedly, spent and sated, as she pulled out of Erik, legs suddenly rubbery.

Charles pulled her down onto his lap, nuzzled her neck. “Take a moment, love. Then we can get cleaned up. Shower’s big enough for three. I daresay we'll all sleep well tonight.”

That they would. That they would.


End file.
